Heartless
by 4realzkaitlyn
Summary: She didn't have a heart, but she felt so much. Hiei aquatiance goes to the dark touroment with the team. Things happen, secrets revealed. What are hers? HieiOC
1. Chapter 1

**- Preface -**

Running Away

The screams could be heard all over. They overlapped and hung in the air. Thinkening around and making it harder to tune it out.

It was getting worse as each screamed back.

She wasn't going to let her go. She was keeping her here like a prisoner. She didn't want her to be happy, she just wanted her to be miserable.

"Where will you go anyways? Who would take someone in like **you**?" she screamed.

"I'll go anywhere. Fuck if I care!" She was slapped hard across the face by the woman.

"You'll go no where but your room. This is over." Her voice was no longer screaming in fury but still loud.

"No." She was calm as she stood her ground. "I'm tired of being pushed around and down by all of you. I don't even know how I have made it as long as I have. All of you have been horrible. I'm done with all of this. I'm sick and tired of having to be told what to do and when to do it. I don't need you anymore. Its over. Fuck you. I'm gone." She turned around, her black hair hitting the woman in the face, and walked away.

Opening a door and closing it, she finally let the tears fall softly down her face. This was it. This was her chance to leave, and she was taking it.

Packing her large red bag with her clothes and any other needed items, she continued to cry. She cried for everything from her home to school. Family to aqantisaces. Misery to contempt. Anything and everything she cried for, except one thing; love.

Finally done with stuffing her bag, she wipped off her stained face and dried her eyes. This moment was one she wanted to see through unclouded eyes.

Slamming the door open she walked down the hall with her head high and her walk with purpose. She passed her siblings, sticking their heads out of their doors to see her leaving, but she didn't look at them and didn't say good bye. Her father was sitting on the recliner, holding onto a beer, gulping it down. She stared hard at him until he turned to see her. His eyes looked misty, threatening to pour tears.

"Daddy." The girl whispered, taking a step to the man. But she stopped. She wouldn't stay just because her father wasn't happy about her leaving. She was doing this for herself, no one else. She brought her other foot next to the other with a stomp and looked the other way. She saw her mother next to the door. Her eyes weren't fogging up her sight with tears. Instead they revealed her hate and displeasure of her daughtor leaving. Her arms were crossed on her chest and her jaw tight. But Kane looked past her. Nobody was stopping her flight to freedom.

Kane walked past her brothers and sisters that were pleading her to stay, her father that was drowing himself in whiskey and her mother that wanted nothing more than to kill her.

Next to dear ol' mom, Kane opened the front door and without a goodbye, left.

The night was cold and light water drops fell on her, but Kane didn't care. She was finally in freedom.


	2. Ch2 Past, Present and Future

_**Ch.1**_

_**Past, Present and Future**_

The night still cloaked me and the cold was my cape, billowing behind me. The freedom that I had sought for, fought against me. I've tried everything. I always had to fight still to get what I wanted. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be easy and within my reach. It wasn't. All of my dreams turned into just that, dreams, there for the night to comfort you. During the day though, they mock you and your naiviety. And I've grown to forget the foolish thing that I had once wanted so long ago.

How long has it been? Days? Months? Years? All I know, is that its been too long and I had started to backtrack and head back to my once home. Those were the times that were the hardest. I had to find someone to fight so that I would forget about it and waste time. It worked for a short while, that is until I started to fight people who I knew I would never be able to beat. But somehow, I was winning my fights against these thugs. I was getting hurt badly in the process, but I was still winning and I had no clue why that was. Well that was until I met him. He was a strange guy, but aren't they all? His name was Hiei (was because I'm not sure of what happened to him). The only words to describe him were sadistic and a shadow. He loved to kill and and walked around in a blur of black. You'd never know he was in arms reach before he killed you. Thats how I met him. I was at deaths door.

_I was walking around in the forest trying to find a cave or something to stay dry from the assaulting skies' drops of water. The water hurt as it slammed itself against my gashes that covered my body. Blood was being mixed with the water and trailed a red streak behind my limping form. _

_I slipped on the mud and my face was burried in it. Softly drowing. I didn't thrash for air nor did I try to get up. I didn't care for death, but I still wouldn't let it take me in such a disgraceful and dishonorable way. When I no longer had air in my lungs, I pushed myself up and wipped the blood and mud from my bruised face. Slowly I got up into a standing position and started walking once more. _

_I hadn't gone far before I had fallen once more. This time though, I rolled over in the mud so that I was on my sliced back and looked to the sky for answers. Why did I fight? Why couldn't I just admit defeat? Who will save me now? Am I going to die? The answers didn't come. They never did. So I flipped back onto my stomache and pushed myself into a crawling position and crawled to the nearest tree to lean my battered body on it. _

_I wanted so badly for the pain to leave but I welcomed it nontheless. I secretly enjoyed this sort of pain because in some way, I was reminded I was alive and kicking. Though I wasn't too much alive and my kicking wasn't doing anything for me. _

_Sighing I looked at my stretched out legs and saw small cuts and bruising skin. There was a painful gash underneath my left knee cap where the guy tried to amputate my leg. I ripped off part of my drenched shirt and tied it to my wound so that I wouldn't bleed out. _

_I put my arms in front of myself and stared at the mess. I tried to block myself from the guys sword but ended up with deep and long gashes on each forearm. I reached shakily into one of my pant pockets and pulled out a thread and needle. These two things saved me from countless would-be deaths. I never could sow my ripped clothes but I was amazing at sowing my fleash back together, go figure._

_I tended to my left arm that was far worse then the right. Sticking the needle from the top of the wound, I started to piece myself back together. It hurt a bit but the pain was worth living. When I finished my left arm I went to my right. It was easier to sow this one because I was left handed but it hurt more because of the scars that I had to see. _

_Pushing those thoughts from my mind I investigated the rest of my body. Nothing really serious or life threatening for me but it was still bad. There were many cuts and the blood was leaving my body from just about all of them. Not to mention it was still pouring out and I was probaly going to get sick. But I would deal with that later, right now I had to find away to fix the biggest wound that was placed across my back. I had to give up with trying to wrap it because I couldn't reach it. _

_I sighed and pushed my head back harshly on the trunk of the tree and looked to the angry skies. "Why?" I muttered. "Why do you hate me so much? Can't you just stop with the rain? If only that would stop, I'd be fine. But no, once again you have to screw me over. You evil bastard." I talked to the skies. "Why?" I screamed. "Why can't you just stop it?!" There was a sound of laughter that followed my screams._

_Out of the shadows of the trees stepped out a short figure. I had to squint a bit to see him clearly through the rain and my lack of blood. I could see that he had tall black hair and in the middle was some white. Around his forehead looked to be a white bandana. His eyes, oh his eyes, they illuminated the night with they're red hue. The man had on a blue and slightly tattered shirt that was tucked into a pair of black baggy pants held up by two white belts._

_"And who the hell are you?" I growled out._

_He laughed at me once more. His laugh wasn't friendly at all. It was harsh. And when he walked closer and crouched infront of me, I could also tell that his red eyes weren't friendly. Actually, they didn't look harsh either, they just looked blank, hopeless one could say. _

_"Hiei." And everything went black._

_When I woke up it wasn't pouring and I wasn't outside. Instead it was dry and in a cave. I looked around but I couldn't see much. It was dark and I never really had good eye sight._

_"Where . . ." I rubbed my eyes with a bandaged hand. "What the . . . Who?" _

_"Me." Came a deep voice. _

_"Hiei?" I remembered the cold looking Hiei right before I passed out._

_There was light suddenly and I could see that it was indeed Hiei. _

_"Why?" I asked him. "Why go out of your way?" _

_"It doesn't matter." _

_I rubbed my eye again and realized Hiei was the one who wrapped me up. I looked at the rest of my body. I was covered in bandages. My right arm went underneath the back of my shirt and felt the bandages for the large gash. _

_"Hn. You should have died with all of those wounds." Hiei told me._

_"You could've left me. Hell now I owe you. What kind of debt will this be?" I asked as I rubbed the scar that was on my left eye. From my eyefrow and down a few inches underneath my eye. _

_"I don't need anything from you." He replied somewhat angrily._

_"It doesn't matter. I suppose you saved my life, now I owe you. I will save you one day. Just say when you're going to die and I'll come running and save you." I joked a bit. _

_"Your arms." He motioned to them. "You sowed them?"_

_"What of it? They were pouring blood."_

_"It was neatly and carefully done by a dying human." _

_"Who said that is what I am." It wasn't a question as I stared him down. "Doesn't matter really. I sowed myself together, what's so big about that?" _

_"You walked a few miles with those wounds before collapsing." _

_"So what? I'm not seeing the point with these questions." I slowly rised to my feet to look him in the face. I noticed he was slightly taller then me. That was usual though. But he was only just a bit taller. _

_"Your no mere human are you?" He questioned in all seriousness._

_"No," I near whispered. "I most deffiently am not." There was a obvious smirk on my face as I stared at Hiei. "But niether are you. I'd say your atleast part Fire Demon." He looked oddly at me. "The fire just went on. It was obvious." _

_"The way you look around you'd think you were blind." He chuckled slightly._

_"Kane." I stuck out my arm as he looked at me questioningly. "Its my name. I'm introducing myself. You're supposed to shake my hand with yours and say your name."_

_"You know it already." _

_"But its how it goes." _

_"Hn. This is foolish." He said as he hesitantly shook my hand._

_"There, that wasn't too hard now was it?" I smirked at him._

_"Where did you get that scar." His eyes gazed at my left eye. I instantly remembered and it disappeared from view. Hiei looked at where it once was. "An Illusionist." He muttered._

_My eyes opened wide at the thought of the stranger seeing all of my scars while he bandaged me._

_He seemed to sense my worry. "Hn. They were of no interest to me, I just delt with the real wounds." Those weren't real wounds, the scars were. The scars that I had to see every day._

_"I must be going." I turned from him and headed towards the mouth of the cave. "Good bye Hiei. Don't forget, I am forever in debt." And I disappeared into the night._

That wasn't the last time I had seen him. Its been a while since the last time, but I've seen him more then enough times to know him and him to know me. At times I wonder what had went through me when I told him it. How I told him. What happened that made everything change.

_I always walk around when I was bored. I was bored now and therefore, I'm walking. I'd like to pick a fight with someone but all of that just seems so pointless. Fighting was pointless. I mean here we all are, demons and humans alike, fighting against something that we know is going to take us and drown us in despair. Why are we fighting it? Why don't we just give in and take the easy route? True, some do sacrafice they're lives to the Gods so they wouldn't have to go around living in this cruel world. So why don't more people take that route? Are they afraid? Am I afraid? _

_I kicked the dirt roughly with my foot leaving a small hole. Me scared of something so simple as death was quite laughable. I'm not scared of it. Secretly I even beg for it. In fights I beg that my oppenant will be able to defeat and end my miserable life. That was the way I would die. Honorabley in a fight. I would never take it into my own hands and dishonorably end my life. That would be the cowards way out. But isn't that what I am, a coward? I ran from everything. It started with my family. I ran, tail tucked between my legs and into the dark. I ran. _

_But I wasn't a coward. I picked myself up when I fell. I didn't let anyone get the best or me or see how I'm feeling. I gave myself the strength I have now and I worked my ass for it. I wasn't a coward and to think that I was stupid. _

_I kicked a rock and it flew into the air and smacked into a tree, embedding itself in the bark. _

_I stuffed my blonde hair behind my ear and sighed in frustration. "God I'm bored." I said to myself. _

_"Always talk to yourself?" I turned fast on my feet and brought out a dagger, getting in a fighting stance, to just see that it was Hiei._

_"Well its you again. How is it we keep finding ourself seeing each other everywhere?" I placed my dagger away and stepped out of my fighting stance. _

_"Hn." Take that for he doesn't know._

_"Hiei." He looked at me. "We keep running into each other for hundreds of years and I don't know anything about you. . ." _

_"I know nothing of you either." We walked to a tree and he sat up in one of the branches that were closer to the ground and I took my seat at the trunk. We always did this._

_"I could tell you in exchange." I awlays wanted to know about him, personally._

_"Hn." His way of agreeing._

_"Well I was born to this slut, Amoro." I don't know why I'm telling him this. "She was a horrible mother, I'm not really sure if she was that. I mean, she made me do these terrible things. But I'm getting ahead of myself. You see Amoro was a prositute and this man came to the brothel wanting one of the girls to bare his child. He would pay a bundle. He picked my mother. She didn't stop from being on the market though, men still came to fuck her but that was until she started to show signs. Anyways, she had me and the man, I believe his name was Hadin, he didn't want me. He needed a boy to be his heir not some little girl. So I was forced to stay with my mother and live there for a long while._

_"When I was 12 I was forced to be a whore." I had to swollow hard to stop a cry coming out. "I was disgusted with myself but even more so when my mother asked how it went and if I liked it. It was disgusting and cruel thing to do to someone who was so young and so pure. I swore revenge. Three years went by, I was wanted by many men, they even wanted me more then mother. My sister didn't like that. She was two years older. She didn't share my, you could call them beatiful, traits. True she was beatiful but next to me she was nothing. I was crazy looking, that was what they found beatiful. Sad that most of them died in the room before they took me." I laughed crazily to myself._

_"I wanted my reputation to being the best. It meant more men would come and the more I could kill." I smirked. "Anyways, three years passed and I got my revenge. I killed everyone. I saved my mother and sister for last though. I made mother beg for her life. I spread it on and on it took a few hours for me to finally finish her off. Thats why I saved her for last. I wanted everyone to be there so that I could kill them. But not everyone died." I snarled. "My whore of a sister, Hera, lived. She ran when she saw the blood. And she lived. She fucking lived. But I'll find her and I'll kill her." I swore._

_"Well I ended up in this human family somehow and I hated it so much. They treated me like dirt so I left after a while and came back home to the demon world. So now the story is over but still unfinished. So what's yours?" I asked him looking up. _

_He sat on his branch leaning against the trunk with one of his legs bent and an arm on it, holding onto his sword._

_"I am a forbidden child. Fire and ice." I smirked knowing I was right about him being a fire demon. "They threw me off the mountain where the ice appartions lived. I survived and was taken in by thieves. They left me though when they were scared. Cowards." He scoffed, obviously hurt they left him. "I got stronger. Here I am now."_

_"Short and to the point. Perhaps thats how I should have done with mine instead of dragging it out. My apoligies." _

_"Hn. Well now . . . "_

I haven't seen him sense. I wonder if he died without telling me? I shake off the thoughts as I wonder the streets of the Human World. The humans were laughing with each other and it made me think of the times when I lived with my old family. But those thoughts never lasted long because I find a fight easily. Unfortunely for me, I'm in the Human World and I'm not supposed to kill humans. I would be executed for it. Life sucks sometimes.

So instead of picking a fight with somone I decided to get something to eat. I walked into a restaraunt and was seated by the waitress. I ordered my food and waited. Waiting was so boring expecially when there was nothing to do in that time.

While I waited I thought of the past, present and future. My past I still held actual scars from it, evan from the times I lived with a family. Things that happen in the past should stay there right? Then way is it that I still hold onto it with my body? The present was still going so my thoughts easily skimmed it. The future, what a tricky thing to think about. Nobody is ever sure of it including the physics. My future has never been told to me like the many that go and search for it. I never had to. I've known what to expect from it. I know that I'll fight to live and live to fight. That I'll meet someone and my life will be happy for a while and then dark once more. I would lose something that was important to me and I knew that it wasn't going to be a person nor an object, but something doing with my person. I knew that my end would be painful and way worth it. I know this because I've dreamt of it my entire life.

My thoughts drifted from time to Hiei. The demon who had saved me, who I am in debt to. I hope that he is okay and that he will come to me and ask something of me. Perhaps it would pretain to my life and I would gladly hand that over. I mean, I did owe it to him.

"Excuse me miss." A voice interuppted my thoughts. I nearly grawled in annoyance before I remembered where I was.

"What?" I turned to the voice to find that it was. My grey eyes looked upon a man with long, silky red hair. His silky hair was just like his voice.

"Oh. I had thought you were someone else. My apoligizes." He smiled apoligetically. His eyes didn't smile though. They were a pretty green that forced the happiness.

"Whatever. I'm busy here, mind if you leave me alone." It wasn't a question. I turned around before the fool could talk some more.

_Humans. _God they were disgusting.

I decided that food could wait and got up and left the place. Outside I was surrounded by the humans and there disgusting smell.

_God I think I'm going to have to either kill everyone or myself. _I thought angirly.

As I walked around with no destination in mind, I looked at the ground wondering if coming here was just the stupidiest thing to do. It probally was but still, it shouldn't be that bad. But it was and then some. There was no one I could fight the right way. If I did fight I'd have to hold back and play by the rules, which I would end up not doing and then I'd end up killing the stupid human and making myself a seat on the wanted list. Life sucks still.

I sighed as I brought my head up to look around. I was standing in front of stairs. I puffed my cheeks out annoyed. "What the hell let's check what's going on up here." And I started up the long stairs.

There were many stairs it would've taken me longer if I hadn't been a demon.

When I reached the top I was blessed by seeing a temple.

"Wow it must be my lucky day. A temple, no way! Geez this is just **so** exciting." I replied sarcasticly. "Well might as well check the place out."

I looked around and wasn't interested in anything of it and decided to leave, but before I did a voice called to me.

"Who are you?"

I turned around and saw it was just some punk with slicked back black hair and puppy dog eyes.

I didn't answer him, instead I turned right around and walked past him and down the stairs to leave the place.

"Hey I asked you a question." He grabbed my arm and spun me around, still keeping a hold on my arm. If I were a human it would have hurt, the pain would have been welcomed though.

"I would let go if I were you human." I replied venom laced in my calm words.

"So you've come to the human world." A new voice mocked slightly.

"And who the hell wants. . ." I pushed the humans hands off me roughly and looked towards the new voice. It sounded familiar. "Hiei?" I asked confused.

"So you two know each other I presume." Came another new voice. I looked at him to find it to be the boy in the restaraunt.

"We've met."

"Yeah like once or twice, right Hiei?" Both of us lightly chuckled. Once or twice, funny it was like hundreds of accidental run ins.

"Hey what's so funny?" The slicked boy asked annoyed. Niether of us answered him we were to busy softly laughing. "I said what's so funny?" He went to slap me in the back of the head. I was gone in the blink of an eye and next to him with my dagger dangerously close to his pulsing vein in his neck.

"You try that again human, and I'll spilt your neck in two." I whispered dangerously to him.

I removed the dagger from his throat but not before drawing some blood. As I stepped away and started to walk Hiei was at my side.

"So tell me what you've been up to." I slightly demanded him.

"This." He jestered his arms around. I gave him a questioning look.

"And the human world?"

"Forced."

"So I'll take a wild guess and say the rumors are right?" I glanced at him and saw his eyes narrow in rage. "Yeah guess they are." I looked behind me and saw the two humans talking. "The red head, he's Kurama."

"Yes."

"Thought he'd look different." I scratched the back of my head with a bandaged arm. I saw Hiei glanse at it questioningly. "Oh this?" I held up the arm and looked at it a bit. "Its nothing. Just had a little moment of weakness." I flopped my arm down and looked at the ground for a brief moment of saddness.

"Why?"

"Just happened. I couldn't control it. Its been getting harder." I looked at him and noticed that we had stopped walking.

"The Dark Tournement, do you want to fight in it?" He moved away from the obviously, uncomfortable topic of conversation to a new one.

"Yes."

"I'm fighting in it with two fools and Kurama. Do you want to fight with us?"

"Yes." My eyes lit up for a moment. "But who will be the sixth person?"

"Yusuke will find someone."

"That puppy dog human?" I glansed back at Kurama and the other boy talking together.

"Yes."

"Okay."


End file.
